Respect
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Jigglypuff is tired of being the "underdog" in super smash bros. So she makes a plan to get the respect a Super Smash Bros veteran deserves!


"AND THE WINNER IS… JIGGLYPUFF!" The announcer boomed loudly as the crowd began to cheer.

"Thank you!" Jigglypuff said while bowing. _Man. I love the spotlight._ She turned around. "Better luck next ti-"

"Dude. DUDE!" Bowser screamed while patting Ganondorf on the back. "You need to step up your game! I can't believe you lost to that pink thing!"

"I know." Ganondorf said while slapping his head. "Link will never let me live this down. Losing to _Jigglypuff_ of all the smashers!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Jigglypuff screamed. "Why are you mocking me? That's not what they call good sportsmanship!"

"Uh." Bowser said. "You might not have noticed but we're _villains_! We aren't nice to the people who beat us! Especially you! You shouldn't even be in smash bros! What was Sakurai thinking?"

"Well I am a veteran." Jigglypuff said proudly.

"So were Snake, Pichu and the ice climbers." Ganondorf pointed out. "Sakurai should have added someone cool like King Rool, Shaetae or Nyan Cat!"

"So you don't take me seriously, but you respect NYAN CAT?" Jigglypuff screamed in anger.

"Of course we do." Bowser said. "That cat is an American classic with a great tune! While your music… well it puts folks to sleep."

 _Ouch._ "Oh yeah? Well I'll… I'll… I'll mega evolve and kill you both!" Jigglypuff snapped.

"You don't have a mega evolution." Ganondorf said while sounding bored.

"Well then I'll…" Jigglypuff thought for a moment. What was she going to do? It was true, she didn't have a mega evolution and Master Hand banned Z moves from smash because they were 'cheap'. "I'll do something to make you respect me! Then… you will bow down to me!"

Jigglypuff stormed out of the room in anger. On the way out she heard people whispering about how embarrassing it must be to lose to her. _Has it always been like this?_ Jigglypuff thought. _Have I always been the underdog? Well it doesn't matter. I will get the respect I deserve!"_

* * *

 _Alright._ Jigglypuff thought. _It's almost time. Epic music? Hatsune Miku's world is mine should do the trick! Is it bad it don't know the lyrics? Nah! How dirty could it be! Megaphone? Yep I have this gigantic one right here! Smash ball? Right in this bag!_

The balloon Pokémon was standing on top of a huge pillar that the smashers liked to use whenever they wanted to make something clear. Jigglypuff looked down at her fellow smashers. Lucina and Shulk where sitting at a table and laughing about something. Link and Marth where fighting a duel while Pac Man, Pit and Kirby where having a pie eating contest that looked like it was never going to end. And finally Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dee Dee Dee where watching a 10 hour version of Nyan Cat.

"Man." Bowser said. "This never gets old."

"Agreed 100%" Ganondorf said. "I think I might sing a cool song to Link next time we face off."

"I definitely works." King Dee Dee Dee agreed. "Me and Escargoon sung a villain song to all of the cappys so they'd take me more seriously."

"Yes because Fabulous from High School Musical 2 is really evil." Bowser said sarcastically.

"Sharpay and Ryan are evil." Ganondorf pointed out. "I could learn a thing or two from them."

 _It's showtime._ Jigglypuff thought. "LISTEN UP!" She screamed into the mic. The music (World is Mine) began to blast out of the main speakers.

Everyone turned to look at Jigglypuff. Well not everyone. Pit, Pac Man and Kirby where completely fixated on their pies.

"Jigglypuff what is this about?" Link asked while Marth winced.

"It's about my reputation as the underdog!" Jigglypuff screamed into the loudspeaker. "I don't like it. Therefore something needs to change!"

"What!" Lucina screamed. "You're the underdog? You're lying! I'm the underdog around here!"

"No you're not!" Jigglypuff screamed. "And don't talk about being a Marth clone. As far as I can tell all Fire Emblem swordfighters are clones of Marth!"

Link scratched his chin. "Well… that is kinda true. Anyways we need to talk about that song you're playing. Are you a Vocaloid fan?"

"Yes but we're talking about me, not the song!" Jigglypuff screamed. "I've been a veteran since Melee! I think I deserve a bit of recognition!"

"Hold on a minute." Shulk said. "When did this all start?"

"It all started at the match earlier today! Ganondorf and Bowser where talking about how embarrassing it is to lose to me!" Jigglypuff howled. "They even said _Nyan Cat_ should take my place in smash! Do you know how much that hurts? I might be a Pokémon but I have feelings to!"

"Wait a second…" Link smirked. "Ganondorf likes Nyan Cat?"

Ganondorf's face turned a bright shade of red. "So what if I do!" He exclaimed. "How did you recognize this as a Vocaloid song anyways? Are you a Vocaloid Fan?"

Link blushed and looked away. "I can't help it!" Link screamed. "The songs are really catchy!"

"Anyways." Marth said. "On behalf of all of the smashers I apologize. We should have realized how you were feeling."

"WHO SAID YOU SPEAK FOR ALL OF US!" King Dee Dee Dee cried.

"Well." Marth pointed to his tiara. "The crown doesn't lie."

"So you wear a girly tiara." Bowser said. "That doesn't make you my leader."

"It's ok." Jigglypuff said. "I'll forgive you all on one condition."

"Name it." Shulk said.

"I get to sing to all of you!" Jigglypuff said with glee. "It's been to long since I put on a concert!"

Everyone started whispering to each other nervously.

"Al-alright." Lucina finally said. "We'd all love to hear you sing."

"Good!" Jigglypuff said whipped out her microphone (which doubled as a sharpie).

"It's showtime!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **Listen to World is Mine here-** **watch?v=dF6OdELPaak**


End file.
